Hyperspace
Hyperspace '''is a Superior Fusion Element which requires Space and Time. ' '''Hyperspace '''is a very powerful element, but it is also fast, Probably making this element a little cancerous. Statistics * '''Damage - Extremely High' * Defense - Low * Speed - Above Average Original Owner: '''Dope Savaga '''New account: '''Blue Wispy Image made by S90148 '''Cosmic Stride "User will leap over to the user's desired location dealing mediocre damage to nearby enemies who are in the destination blast." * Cosmic Stride '''is a Travelling spell which you leap over to your desired location dealing 258 - 299 damage in a small blast, The maximum destination is 7 studs. * '''Cosmic Stride '''is similar to '''Explosive Leap, At that start of using this spell, You create a Black and blue or purple pillar turning you to a 4 pointed white star leaping to your destination and you create a white and blue or purple pillar turning you back to normal. * Note: '''Because of the cool down, This spell is only useful for escaping when you have low health and you are trying to go to the safe zone. * '''Tip: '''When you are chasing someone who has low health and you don't want to give up on it, Use a travelling spell then use the following spell below. * This spell consumes 344 mana, has a 7 second cool down, and requires 894 shards to unlock. '''Vortex Bomb "User throws a black bomb which will stick to the surface or player sucking up nearby people into the bomb then exploding after a few seconds dealing high damage." * Vortex Bomb '''is a Projectile spell which you throw an orb which has the same size as '''Black Hole Orb '''which will stick to the surface, This includes players, After the bomb attached to its surface, It will start quickly pulling nearby players (The range of the bomb will have the same range as '''Black Hole Orb.) then after 5 seconds, The bomb explodes dealing 388 - 412 damage, After the explosion, It will leave 10 purple and blue orbs flying around the range of the explosion dealing 10 - 18 damage when they are touched, The orbs will stay there for 1 minute before leaving a big explosion dealing only 3 - 6 damage, The explosion is quarter as big as Ablaze Judgement, You don't have to worry about these orbs and the explosion because they deal so little damage. * Vortex Bomb '''will be black, With a translucent outer layer with a slight blue or purple leaving a white trail when you throw it, And when it attaches to a surface, It will make a big white ring which will look at you at every direction and also the ring will produce white lines coming towards the orb and it will make a sound effect which is a '''Warp Bomb '''attaching to its surface, The explosion will be a big as a non-fully charged '''Genesis Ray '''which is white and it also releases out the white lines which got sucked up in the bomb. * '''Note: '''The damage itself is cancerous, It also has an abnormally high cool down and mana cost, So use this spell sparingly. * '''Tip: '''If you got hit by this spell and you are near a safe zone, Immediately go there, If not, Press "R" to mitigate the damage. * This spell has a 20 second cool down, Consumes 419 mana, and requires 999 shards to unlock. '''Energy Fusion "User sucks up energy providing 250-500 artificial health and minor damage boost." * Energy Fusion is a Body Transformation spell where you suck up energy converting it to 250 (Not fully charged) or 500 health (Fully Charged), It still acts like normal health, But with it, It makes you 15% faster and leave a bluish purple trail that lasts for 5 seconds. * Energy Fusion's '''Artificial Health will be Blue on your health bar when it is not charged, Purple when it is in the middle of charging, And switching to the colors Blue and Purple when it is fully charged, While you are charging, You suck up blue, white, purple, and black stars to your body making, After the spell has been used, You release a Blue or Purple Shock wave. * '''Note: '''You should use this spell in a non crowded place because the charge time of this element are 5 seconds. * This spell consumes 424 mana, Has a 50 second cool down, and requires 1056 shards to unlock. '''Hyper Galactic Lasers "User shoots 5 dark blue and purple lasers dealing medium damage for each laser, Each one having a minor weakening on the target." * Hyper Galactic Lasers is a Multi-Projectile which you fire 5 lasers dealing 75 damage each, The lasers are extremely fast making this spell hard to dodge, Each laser has its own weakening on the target, 1 making the target 20% slower for 2 seconds, 1 dealing life steal damage with 100% of the damage dealt, only this laser counts, 1 making the target blind for 1 second, and the last 2 making the target unable to use spells for 0.5 seconds. * Hyper Galactic Lasers '''be as fast as '''Polar Projectile '''and the inner layer either being colored dark blue and dark purple and he outer layer being colored black and has a transparency of 0.4, When it triggers, It makes a long chime sound, When it hits a surface, it makes a echoing burst sound ** '''Note: '''This spell is useful for sniping considering its range is 10 studs. ** '''Tip: '''When someone is trying to use it on you, You should block to absorb some of the damage. ** This spell consumes 400 mana, Has a 10 second cool down, and requires 1123 shards to unlock. '''Hyperspace "User casts a teleports nearby players to hyperspace losing health overtime then falls to the ground dealing high damage and a short stun." * Hyperspace '''is the ultimate which you cast a make an expanding dark purple and blue ball which then contracts teleporting the players into hyperspace, The players who got teleported to hyperspace will lose 100 health per second, They will stay in hyperspace for 6 seconds, Resulting in 600 damage, Then they teleport to a black ball high up in the sky then fall, When they reach the ground, The create sparkling, dark blue or purple dust clouds which fade away and lose 175 health, The total damage of this ultimate is 725, The maximum number of victims is 8. ** '''Hyperspace '''can teleport people into hyperspace if they are close enough, The ball expanding then contracting won't make a sound effect, Arriving at hyperspace will have a gentle sci-fi mixed whirring sound, After that, They would find themselves in a black ball high up in the sky, The ball would always appear in the middle of the battlefield, When they fall down, They make a less loud burst sound of '''Ultra-Sonic Wail, and also a bit of a wind chiming sound. ** Note: '''While you are in Hyperspace, You can still block and fall around but can't use any spells. ** This spell consumes 1000 mana, has an 180 second cool down, and requires 1299 shards to unlock. Trivia * '''Vortex Bomb '''is typically like '''Black Hole Orb. * Hyperspace '''might be the 2nd ultimate to be named after it's element name. * '''Hyper Galactic Lasers is a bit like Rainbowifier Maximizer '''and '''Polar Projection mashed together but has different effects and less bullets. * Having some health lost, Using Energy Fusion '''will heal you, But if you have full health, Your health bar extends, Having the color Light blue instead of Green. * '''Energy Fusion '''is a temporary effect, It doesn't start the cool down until your "Artificial Health" has been used. * When you activate '''Hyperspace, You don't really teleport anywhere, you just stay where you used it but you can't use any spells. * The weakness of this spell is because of the cool down, Using it by itself is not a bright idea.